Horse Sense
by Ringo05
Summary: Daine and Numair get in a fight. But what do our furry friends think?


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies.

I am not Tamora Pierce.

As Daine walked up the hill towards the palace, she couldn't help but wonder what Numair was up to on this sunny morning. When she opened the door to their rooms he was nowhere to be found, but a frustrated mumbling could be heard from behind the workroom door. Quietly opening the door she looked through the slit. He had his back turned, but by the stacks of books, scattered vials, and crumpled bits of paper thrown here and there, it was obvious he was working on a particularly hard spell.

Deciding to attempt to lighten his mood she crept up behind him, put her mouth right next to his ear, and whispered, "Boo."

The reaction was almost instant. As he jumped, spun, and swore loudly, vials and books went flying. When two of the vials, filled with a dark, cloudy mixture collided there was even a small explosion.

"What was that for?" he yelled in exasperation.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just thought I would surprise you, try to cheer you up."

"What made you think I needed cheering up? Because that is not the result of you little joke!"

"I'm sorry Numair, I was just looking for some fun."

"Yes, well I hope you know your fun was at my expense. Congratulations Daine, you have successfully ruined one of my most important, not to mention difficult, spells."

"Well fine! How dare I think that you might actually want to spend some time with me?"

And with that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Numair could only stand there with his head in his hands. The only thing to do now was clean up and start over. He would have to deal with Daine later.

How could he be so rude? How could he scream at her when all she did was say one word? How could one word ruin everything?

All the way down the hill she ranted in her head. When she reached the stable she immediately walked to Cloud's stall, let herself in, and sank to the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Cloud.

"Why is he such a dolt?" screamed Daine in frustration.

She then promptly spilled the entire story out to her mare, barely stopping for breath.

"Stupid Stork-man." Was all Cloud could say.

A few stalls over, someone was eavesdropping on the conversation. Unnoticed by Daine and Cloud, Spots stood in his stall, thinking it all over. He understood Daine's frustration, but she should've known that sneaking up on a busy mage is dangerous work.

Later, after Daine had left to find someone else to rant to, Spots stuck his head over his stall door and peered down the aisle of the barn.

"Cloud?"

"What?" she snapped back.

"What do you make of this whole ordeal?"

"I think your Stork-man is the stupidest, most ignorant, most inconsiderate Stork-man I have ever met."

"How can you say that? If _your _crazy Wildmage hadn't snuck up on him, this would never have happened!"

"Oh yeah? Well if _your_ stupid mage wasn't so vain he would have waited until some other time to work! This is their five month anniversary since their first kiss! He should have remembered!"

"_Five months?_ Who remembers that? Did Daine even remember?"

"Well no, but that's not the point! _He_ should have! He kissed her first, remember?"

"Oh yeah, because you were there."

"Daine tells me everything!"

"Whatever."

With that Spots backed into his stall to think things over and try to decide what to do next.

When it was almost dark Numair came down to the stables for his nightly visit with Spots. Earlier that day after finishing his work he had purchased a bouquet of roses. He carried them with him now, hoping to find Daine with the horses. He hadn't seen her since this morning. She had had time to cool off and now he might have a chance to explain himself.

Opening the barn door he was greatly disappointed. She was nowhere to be seen. On his way to Spots' stall he passed Cloud.

"At least _you're_ not mad at me," he mumbled to the mare. As a reply she lunged forward, teeth bared, ears back.

Of course, Daine had come to her first. He hoped Spots wasn't upset. Numair couldn't help but wonder how many people Daine had talked to. He expected half the palace, especially Alanna, Thayet, and Onua, was mad at him.

After tending to his horse Numair walked back to the palace. While walking down one of the many corridors he caught a glimpse of Daine in the garden, talking to her friend Miri.

When Miri saw him start towards them she murmured a quick goodbye to Daine and quickly walked away. Roses still in hand, Numair went to sit next to Daine.

"Good evening, Magelet."

"And what a good evening it is," she growled sarcastically.

"Did you remember it's our anniversary?"

"Cloud told me."

"Oh. Well I brought you these."

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking the flowers.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Numair finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Daine, about earlier, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I was only looking for something to do."

"I know, I realize that now. I should've warned you that I would be busy today."

"What were you working on anyway?"

"I found a spell that can help strengthen the Dominion Jewel and decided to work on it as a surprise for Jon. But what with the powers and shields the Jewel possesses I have to get everything just right or the Jewel could be destroyed."

"Oh. That is important."

"Just a little," he replied with a grin.

"Sorry I snuck up on you. You'd think I'd know better by now."

"It's quite all right, Magelet."

As they both sat there, admiring the clear night sky, Numair reflected on the day. Before they turned in for the night there was one more thing he needed to address.

"Daine, dear?"

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"Do you think you could explain to Cloud and Spots that all is well? Your mare was slightly less than friendly today."

Somewhat hostile, he added as an afterthought.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll fix it in the morning. I suppose I should also talk to Alanna, Miri, Evin, Thayet, Onua, and the others? A public announce perhaps?"

"That would be lovely."

As they made their way back to their rooms Daine couldn't help but ask a question of her own.

"Numair?"

"Yes?"

"Something Miri said earlier has been troubling me."

"And what would that be?"

"Do men PMS?"

"Oh, Daine," he chuckled, shaking his head.


End file.
